Finding Family
by Zivandre
Summary: What are the lengths one would go to, to help a student in need? This is what one Remus Lupin does, when Vincent Crabbe comes to him for help in third year. AU. [Slight Dumbledore bashing]


_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **[Halloween Event] Trick or Treat!**_

 _ **The characters were: Remus Lupin and Vincent Crabbe!**_

 _ **[Optional Prompts Used]-Pristine, Obvious, Cyan, Werewolf.**_

 _ **T'is a figure of speech event: "Wouldn't harm a hippogriff!"**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **This is obviously a bit AU at the end!**_

 _ **WC: 1046**_

* * *

When Professor Lupin dismissed his third year, Defence Against the Dark Arts class, he did not expect any students to linger behind. So he turned to head to his office for a brief break before dinner that evening, and ascended the stairs. He had a lot of essays to sort, from the older years, and he wasn't particularly looking forward to it.

When his hand gripped the doorknob, he heard a quiet 'Sir' emit from below. Dropping his hand, he turned his body to look at the not-so-small Slytherin, still near his desk in the back.

"Yes, Mr Crabbe?" He asked, wondering what on earth he wanted from him.

"Sir, can we talk? Privately?"

"Come this way," directed Remus.

Once they were both seated, and the office warded, Remus prompted Vincent on what he needed once more.

"Well, I've heard rumours, from my father. You-know-who's still alive, isn't he?"

"What would make you say that?" Remus redirected his question. Opening his desk drawer, he added, "Chocolate?"

"Yes, please!" He answered, before taking the proffered piece of sweet's. "Well, my father was talking to his friends, over Christmas break. And, I was heading down to our kitchens for a snack, when I heard were talking about, _him._ I don't want him to come back, Professor. I want a normal life, I don't want to be forced to join. Because that was what they were talking about, offering their children as servants for the Dark Lord. Me, Goyle, Malfoy, Nott. All of us. I wouldn't harm a hippogriff sir, I would be expected to harm _people._ I don't want that."

"Let me ask you something, Vincent. Why did you come to me, instead of your Head of House, or say, Dumbledore?" Remus wondered.

"Because, we don't have a history. Plus, with Professor Snape, I've heard them talk about him, how he has a Dark Mark. I've tried talking to the Headmaster too, Professor. He's never around. With you, I can say we were talking about my grades," Crabbe replied.

"Do you not allow your friends to see your grades? You have a special knack for Defense, you know?"

"No, sir. They believe I'm nothing more than a bodyguard, a pawn in their game. I'm still a Slytherin, after all," Crabbe answered.

..

Remus had tried talking to Dumbledore, after a few conversations with Vincent. But, the Headmaster would not hear of any custodial plans, would not even think of helping the young boy.

He grew tired of blindly following Dumbledore. First, he never allowed him to see Harry, to even write to him. He should have seen through him sooner, since Albus claimed it was because he was a werewolf. But, he allowed him to come to school here for seven years, and was now allowed to teach. The answer to him, was obvious.

But, he couldn't be trusted to take guardianship over a thirteen year old boy? Not even offer him help?

Remus and Vincent continued having bi-weekly talks, and when Remus suggested that his guardianship could be transferred, to him. Vincent latched onto the idea, since the last few months, Remus had showed him more of a fatherly love, then his father ever did.

Remus left one weekend, snuck Vincent with him, and went to the Ministry of Magic. They filed a claim, laced with the horrors of his father's abuse. 'We will get back with you in a few month's time, Mr Lupin, and Mr Crabbe,' they said.

So, while they waited, they grew on each other more. Vincent was coming to Remus for anything and everything.

When they got the acceptance for the transferral of guardianship, they were both ecstatic. Remus used the money he had gained from teaching, to purchase a small home, still in pristine condition.

When he showed Vincent at the end of the year, his cyan eyes lit up in approval.

Of course, with everything that happened at the end of the school year, they were going to have a houseguest, Sirius Black. Dumbledore had tried telling Sirius, that he had nowhere for him to stay, so he would be stuck in the wild, but Remus wouldn't allow it. Dumbledore's true colours were starting to show, and Remus didn't like it one bit.

He took a chance, and went to the Minister with his memories of that fateful night, showing that Peter Pettigrew was still alive, the confession of Sirius admitting that he didn't do it. He complained that Sirius had never received a trial, something that he recently learned. He argued, and brought forth valid arguments, with the Wizengamot approving a hearing.

Remus helped Sirius get spruced up, ready for the trial, and Remus accompanied him for some moral support. When he got his name cleared of all charges, with the help of veritaserum, Sirius immediately set to work on gaining guardianship of Harry.

Along the way, though, nobody thought Albus Dumbledore would step in a try to refute the claim. They eventually had to bring in the help of Harry himself, reliving his tales of abuse at the Dursleys' hands.

After that horror, Sirius won guardianship, and bought a house near Remus and Vincent.

With Harry and Vincent living so close by, and honestly, always over at each other's houses, they, at first, struck up a cordial acquaintance, that soon blossomed into friends.

On the last night before school was due to start, they were all sitting in Remus' living room, enjoying one last night with them together.

"Are you coming back to teach next year, uncle Remus?" Asked Harry, giving him a hopeful look.

"I'm afraid not, I'm no longer welcome after the whole incident with the trials," Remus answered honestly.

"You'll both come see us though, during Hogsmeade visits right?" Prompted Vincent.

"Of course, we both will," replied Remus.

In the years that followed, Harry was able to withdraw from the Triwizard Tournament, efficiently stopping Voldemort from ever returning to his full body. At least, that was what one former Death Eater, Barty Crouch JR. claimed, when he was caught bringing the child-demon like body of Voldemort into the country. The Malfoy's had also aided the Ministry for rounding up the other stray's, effectively calming the masses. All in all, the Wizarding world was peaceful once again.


End file.
